


morning rituals

by auburnt



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburnt/pseuds/auburnt
Summary: this was hidden in my folders until now but Ben's original Brazilian voice actor came out as a fellow pansexual and I felt really happy so here it is~(written for day 16 of the 30 day otp challenge. all the characters are over 18~ there's no plot or anything special here, it's just something cute that I had to get out of my system)





	morning rituals

**Author's Note:**

> this was hidden in my folders until now but Ben's original Brazilian voice actor came out as a fellow pansexual and I felt really happy so here it is~
> 
> (written for day 16 of the 30 day otp challenge. all the characters are over 18~ there's no plot or anything special here, it's just something cute that I had to get out of my system)

Rook woke up from a strange dream in which something heavy rested on top of his arm, and he couldn't move. It didn't take him too long to feel that it had fallen asleep in the real world, and he slowly opened his eyes to realize what had caused all of that: there was someone using his arm as a pillow, and now what.

 

Not that it hadn't happened before, but he would always felt like he failed when it came to this particular mission, since the brunette asleep on his arm would sometimes wake up cranky if disturbed. He was extremely careful, almost too annoyingly so, considering he was way too sleepy to move a sleeping human from his arm without waking him up.

Nothing happened. He sighed, relieved and thankful.

But he was still paying attention in case Ben woke up, even after silently doing his quick morning stretches. Concluding Ben would still sleep for a while, he went straight to the younger's bathroom to actually start his day.

 

(Ben felt like he was moving, or better yet, like something was moving him, but he couldn't be sure because he still wasn't fully awake (and also he couldn't be bothered right now, but details). The entire bed felt like it shifted, like weight had been removed from it, then he opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend get up. He smiled and pretended to sleep once again, and eventually went back to his dreams.)

 

Ben went to the bathroom as soon as he woke up again, and the sound of drawers being opened meant Rook had been in there for a little while, and that was a great reason for him to go in. And sure, it was his house, but he was feeling playful and the occasion allowed it. He knocked on the door.

In front of the sink was his boyfriend, brushing his teeth and still wearing the same thing he wore to sleep. Rook seemed to wait for him to finish brushing his own, with a cute little smile on his face, because he was gently pulled into a kiss as soon as he was done. Tasted pretty awesome, like mint and a good day. They just looked at each other for a few seconds afterwards, both feeling very much in love.

“Good morning to you too”, the human said, sighing while returning a hug. Rook was sweetly petting his hair and, honestly, this was amazing. "You ready to go get some breakfast?"

“I think I would like to shower first", was the answer. "Care to join me?" 

(The only reason why Ben got away from Rook was to gently push him around so that he could, in fact, join him.)

 

The Revonnahgander made sure to properly greet Ben's parents as soon as he saw them, and sat down when Sandra asked him to. None of the humans asked him about their son only because they knew Rook always woke up earlier, and the chat was nice and entertaining even after Ben arrived. He genuinely liked them.

The table was set and they began to eat while still holding an interesting conversation about something that had happened the other day, and Rook's hand only let go of Ben's when extremely necessary.

Eventually Ben and Rook would have to temporarily say a little goodbye to their free time when somebody called to say there was trouble, but they would be together again by the end of the day. They would watch a nice movie together and cuddle, and Ben really considered that to be a job well done.


End file.
